


Wasted Wish

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, being cute, on makotos birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru spend a moment together after Makoto's birthday party.<br/>A drabble written to commemorate Mako-chan's special day :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed by - anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

  


The evening is over and the Tachibana household is finally tidy enough to relax. Makoto’s okaasan did the majority of the work with the help of everyone (except for a lounging Nagisa), but Makoto refused to sit still like he was told. Haru glared at him the whole time while he picked up plates, utensils, paper wrapping and other items. Makoto merely smiled at him apologetically in that way that he does and kept on helping. 

After that, everyone dispersed and the two of them were shooed upstairs. It’s something that happens every year in fact. Makoto’s mother knows how helpful her eldest son is. Haru isn’t sure if she realises how similar they are. 

The bed is soft beneath his head and Haru is tired. He could probably go to sleep right now if he wanted to. Instead, he sits up slowly. Makoto is lying down on the other end of the bed. His thigh presses against Haru’s body comfortably and he looks just as lazy. 

"Makoto." He addresses softly, watching as green eyes open almost blearily. 

"Hm. What is it, Haru?" His friend asks. Makoto doesn’t move, but he does watch. Absently, his larger hand grazes the side of Haru’s lower thigh and the teen stiffens slightly. It’s an involuntary reaction that settles on the second graze. 

Steeling himself, Haru decides that he should ask. He doesn’t need to, but he’s curious and there’s no better time than now. 

"Did you get what you wanted?" 

"Everything was great, Haru. Especially the cake." Makoto smiles, forcing Haru to look to the side swiftly. 

"No." Haru mutters loud enough to hear. Yesterday Makoto said that he wanted something that he didn’t think he’d get. Is he playing dumb or does he not remember?

It takes a moment for Makoto to sigh in defeat and Haru thinks that it’s the former. 

"You’re talking about yesterday." He says. It’s not a question and the back of his hand stops to press flat against Haru’s skin. 

Haru chances a look that says, yes. 

"No, I didn’t…but it’s okay. Tonight’s been amazing." Makoto smiles broadly, though his exhaustion shines through. There is also something beneath his gaze that Haru wants gone. 

"What was it?" Haru asks; tone definite. 

There’s a beat of a pause before the hand moves to tug on his elbow. He follows the pull and moves to lay the right way around. It’s very close and they haven’t done this in a very long time, not since they were kids. 

"I wanted to hug Haru." Makoto murmurs against Haru’s neck, pulling him closer. 

It’s an awkward embrace that feels completely relaxed. They might not have done this since they were children, but Haru’s body sure remembers. He used to put his head on Makoto’s little chest. Now it’s broad and his shoulder is enough to rest on. His friend has definitely grown. 

"Idiot, you should have just done it." 

Makoto smiles against his skin and he can feel it. 

"I did, didn’t I?" He replies. His lips press against Haru’s skin but the teen doesn’t pull away. 

It’s nice. 

He knows what it means, but Haru doesn’t care about social stigma or what others think. He doesn’t give a shit that two boys hugging and kissing is considered strange. 

This is Makoto, his best friend, and to Haru it is the other people who are weird. 

"Is this what you wished for?" Haru asks, talking about the cake that he made. He’s happy that Makoto liked it so much.

"No." Makoto kisses his skin again. Haru is curious but he doesn’t ask. He doesn’t have to, either, because Makoto is replying-

"I wished that Haru would be my boyfriend." He says easily and although the new words should be stressful and shocking, they aren’t at all. It’s all lazy and just right.

"What’s the difference to now?" Haru wonders aloud. He’s genuinely curious and still lying on his side with Makoto pressed to him. The scent of his friend is familiar and if he wasn’t getting a dead arm he could probably sleep like this. 

"You’d stay with me forever." Makoto tells him and it sounds hopeful.

Haru thinks that he’s an idiot. 

…

…

"You wasted your wish." He begins flatly.

"I know, it’s okay-"

Haru cuts Makoto off before he can say something stupid. “Shut up.” 

"W-What?"

"We were already going to do that." The dark haired teen admits. He sounds rather sulky, but he doesn’t care. It’s late and Haru’s being held by Makoto and he wouldn’t want anyone else to see him like this. 

But it’s just him and Makoto, who is an idiot because they promised forever years ago. 

"Oh…So we don’t need to be boyfriends then." His friend whispers softer than before. There’s a sad quality and if he wasn’t so comfortable, Haru would grouse at him or at least glare. 

Instead, he sighs tiredly and leans backward. Their eyes meet and he sees stupid tears in Makoto’s green eyes. He looks sad and there is no need. 

"It means we’ve always been boyfriends, baka." Haru states, watching as the realisation sinks in with satisfaction. It was worth the words. 

"Haru." Makoto beams and then there are lips against his. It’s soft and a little chapped. 

It’s perfect. 

Makoto is the first to pull away and he settles back in place, hugging Haru closer than ever. 

"Haru’s my boyfriend." He grins and Haru can feel it; it’s massive. 

"Hn." 

There’s another silence and it’s just them, their soft breathing and the heat that they share. Then, Makoto speaks up. “Haru?”

"Hm?" He responds with a sigh. He was almost on the fringes of sleep. 

"Since I wasted my wish, would you give me one more?" 

Haru frowns. “Is that allowed?” 

"I guess so." 

"Alright, what is it?" His voice holds lacklustre, but Makoto doesn’t mind. They are both tired. 

"I wish.." Makoto begins, leaning toward Haru’s ear to whisper the rest quickly and embarrassedly. His cheeks are more tinted than when they kissed and it’s a ridiculous wish, but Haru thinks it’s okay.

Just for today.

Watching his pink friend closely, he takes in a breath.

"Makoto is my boyfriend." Haru says clearly, tonelessly, and it’s exactly what Makoto wanted.

The taller boy buries his face in the pillow in reply and Haru can’t help but smile.

Maybe he’ll say it again sometime.

"This is the best birthday." Makoto says into the pillow. 

Haru doesn’t respond, but he is inclined to agree.

 


End file.
